


In the End

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Euthanasia, Gen, Hallucinations, Infection, No Spoilers, Quickies, What Have I Done, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam welcomes Runner Five home one last time. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

“You’ve lost them Runner Five,” Sam says, peering at the scanners. “They got lost in the trees I think. You have a clear run home. God, I didn’t think I’d ever be saying that but yeah… come on home, Runner Five.”

He keeps watching the scanners because he’s not survived for this long by not paying attention. Mostly. And it’s Five after all. He’ll always have Five’s back.

The gates close and he lets out a sigh of relief. No matter how routine the mission, it’s never something that he takes for granted. The gate is what keeps them safe and the sound of it closing means that his runners are home and safe.

He pulls off his headset and sets it down before heading outside.

“Welcome back, Five.”

—————

“….Five.”

“Found another one ma’am.”

“Alive?”

“Seems like ma’am. Not sure how long for.”

“Infected? I don’t want to waste our time with a transport if we’re just going to have to kill him.”

“You know, Five. I’ve always… you’re really sp-”

Coughing. Painful hacking coughs.

“He sounds delirious. I’d say late stages of the infection. Won’t be long before he turns.”

“A pity. I was hoping there would be more survivors. …what’s he saying?”

“Something about a Runner Five, ma’am.”

“Strange… As far as I know, Abel retired the number after they lost their third. Something about it being cursed. Superstitious nonsense but who can blame them.”

“You know how it is ma’am. Hallucinations set in pretty quickly. Who knows what he’s seeing?”

“You’re right of course. Ah well. Make it quick. He deserves that much mercy after all.”

“Very well ma’am. Oh, and there’s a group of the undead approaching. A couple of miles off. The helicopter must have attracted them.”

“I see. We’ll clear up here quickly then. It’s a shame. It was a good town. Good people.”

“It always is ma’am.”

It only takes one gunshot.


End file.
